


I Gotta Feeling

by junkyreen



Series: Zack Addy/Jack Hodgins [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Coming out is fun, M/M, Took me a month to finish writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Zack and Jack have been late to work a lot lately. Temperance is getting suspicious, and Jack thinks it's about time that they tell everyone the truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between season one and before the end of season three.

Zack rushed out of Jack's car. For the third time that month, they were late for work. Zack made sure that he had buttoned up his lab coat properly while walking through the doors of the Jeffersonion, Jack not far behind him. Zack smoothed out his hair slightly, making sure he was presentable.

By the time the two of them had gotten to the platform, everyone was looking at a new body. Except for Cam, but that was probably because the body was only bones and they had been- Zack checked his watch- fifteen minutes late. She probably would have gotten anything she needed by now. Temperance looked at them dissaprovingly as soon as she saw them.

"Dr. Addy, Dr. Hodgins you two were late once again. Is there something going on I should know about?" Dr. Brennan questioned, looking down at the bones.

Zack looked at Jack to try and see an suggestions that he should answer, but Jack had already started talking.

"Sorry Dr. B, we had to stop for gas and there wasn't any open spots when we got there so we had to wait for one to open up."

Temperance nodded but obviously was skeptical. She had probably begun gathering evidence on why they were late or something and tried to draw a conclusion. Zack put on gloves and started to examine the body for something that needed to be examined further or anything else.

\-----

Later, Zack found himself with something that needed to be swabbed by Hodgins. He had walked into the room, intending to only give Jack the bone to swab, get it back, and go back to observing the bones.

"Zack, we need to talk," Jack said to him as soon as he entered the room.

Zack's eyebrows furrowed together as he wondered what Jack meant by that. "What do we need to talk about?"

Jack out his hands on his hips and huffed in frustration. His voice was notably lower when he spoke, Zack noticed. "Us. We have to tell them. Otherwise everyone will draw conclusions as to why we've been late and we'll be in an awkward situation."

Zack nodded, know that what Jack said is true. 

"I've never been against tell them; just because we're in a homosexual relationship doesn't mean our friends will automatically be offended. It's just a relationship," he said, tilting his head slightly as he spoke.

"How about tonight? We invite them to the Founding Fathers and we officially come out as a couple."

Zack thought about this for a moment, making sure tonight would be okay with him. He then nodded. "That's okay with me."

"What's okay with you?" Cam asked, walking into the room.

"Oh, I was just talking about how I'm going to invite eveyone to the Founding Fathers tonight. I just asked Zack if he somehow had something to do besides watch Firefly reruns."

"Alright. That fits my schedule but I came to ask if you had the results from the bones being swabbed. But I can see that you haven't I need you two to work here."

With that, Can left the room.

\-----

Later that night, everyone had gathered around a table at the Founding Fathers. Jack seemed to be showing symptoms of being nervous, Zack noticed. It seemed that people were usually nervous in this situations from what Zack read. 

Jack stood up and started to speak, "Alright so, first of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming. I'm glad you could all make it. I, er-" Jack looked down at Zack and have him a hand signal to stand up. Jack then laced his hand into Zack's and smiled. " _We_ invited you here because it was about time we came out and told our friends that we are dating. We didn't want everyone figuring out on their own, so here we are."

Jack stopped talking and looked around nervously. Zack squeezed the other man's hand. (He read that it was a reassuring jesture and decided to test it out.)

Angela was the first to speak up, saying that she knew it and along with that, Temperance said that she speculated that they were in fact together.

That made Jack smile, and that was enough for Zack to be happy. They eat down, Jack pulling his chair closer to Zack's so they could continue to hold hands.

Overall, everyone was supportive and even Seeley said some nice words about how it didn't change anything because they were still the same people, just in a gay relationship.

Can just smiled and congratulated them, saying that all that she wanted to say was what Booth said.

Lance threw out the fact that their minds were actually different from a heterosexual man's, saying that it was indeed genetics that control your sexuality.

All the support made Jack smile the entire night, even when they went to bed and where cuddling.

As long as Jack was happy, as weird as it sounded to him, Zack was content.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inwas listening to a playlist with 00's songs and that's where I got the title from rip.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> (Didn't edit this, sorry for any mistakes)


End file.
